Serendipity
by Wrenlovesreading
Summary: After meeting at a train station, Tobias can't stop thinking about the mystery girl. When they meet again at Navy Pier, she knows it's fate. Does he feel the same way? Years pass, and they haven't seen each other since that one night. How much have things changed? Do they even still remember each other? *Based on Serendipity movie* (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey, so I was rereading this and decided to** _try_ **to fix the formatting which probably didn't work, and I added a few things here and there. It doesn't change the story at all but I think its better than before. So, do what you want.**

"Can I have one ticket please?" As I say that someone shoves in front of me, attempting to take my ticket.

"Excuse me, I was here first. Please give me back my ticket." I look down and see a women, a little shorter than me, looking up at me confused.

"Sorry but I need to go now, the train is about to leave and i'm late." I watch as she jogs away, climbing onto the train.

"Whatever, one more ticket I guess." I hand my one of my last dollars over, rushing onto the train which is about to leave me behind. The women is a few feet away from me, looking at her watch seemingly worried. "Do you have to be somewhere so badly that you have to steal peoples tickets?"

"I'm sorry about that, the line was too long and I really need to be somewhere." I give her a small smile, amused at her audacity.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Tobias." She looks up, studying me almost. She squints her eyes at me. The train stops suddenly at my stop. We both get out, and I realize I don't know her name.

"Wait, what's your name?" She shakes her head at me, smiling slightly.

"You're a stranger, I can't tell you. If we meet again, I might tell you. I have to go, bye." With that, she gets lost in the crowd and i'm left standing in awe. I snap out of my daze, remembering I have to go. I press forward in the mass of people before finally hitting the fresh Chicago air.

"$1.64 please." I hand the bus attendant my money before heading to my seat. Someone sits next to me, and I half expect it to be the women from the train but it's not. Maybe twenty minutes later we finally arrive at Navy Pier, my favorite place on earth. I'm scared of heights, but I can't resist the ferris wheel. Standing in line, I look around at the kids on the rides screaming, I smell all the fried food and cotton candy, I smell home. My parents always brought me here as a kid, so I pretty much grew up here.

"Next." I hand the guy my ticket, and gasp as the girl from the train walks up and sits next to me. I usually go alone, but the cart is for two people.

"Fancy meeting you here." She says, looking perplexed. I can practically see the wheels turning in her brain. She mutters something under her breath that I can't understand. Before she has a chance to change her mind, the big wheel starts moving.

"Can I ask you some questions? I want to get to know you if we're going to keep meeting like this." She asks, not really looking at me but at the view in front of us. Below, kids run around in the dark and cars rush around, trying to get home for the holidays I guess. Christmas eve is a busy time of year I guess.

"Ask away, we have some time I guess." As I say that, the wheel stops.

 _Sorry folks, it seems the ferris wheel is having some technical difficulties. We'll have you down in no time, so don't worry._

"Well that wasn't weird." She mutters. "What are you plans for the holidays?" So begins the questions I guess.

"I don't have any family so i'm just trying to pass the time. My parents used to bring me here when I was younger." She bombards me with a bunch more questions like what my favorite movie is and what my favorite color is. Basic questions. Then I start asking the questions, like what her favorite word is and what her favorite ice cream flavor is. Then the jokes come in from her, and we spend what seems like an eternity laughing and sharing memories and talking about absolutely nothing. Then, it's over. The big wheel starts moving again, and she gets off, and walks away.

"Wait, can I at least get your number?" I call after her. She looks back, sighing.

"Give me a dollar."

"Why?"

"Just give me a dollar."

"If I recall, you owe me one." She gives me a look that makes me laugh, so I give her one of my last dollars anyway. She makes me write my name and number on the dollar before running across the street. I see her hand the cashier the dollar, buying a mint or something with it before walking off. I decided the best word to describe her was enigma. Definitely.

"Hey, where are you going?" I rush after her again, wondering if this is all worth it. I really want to get to know her, but she's making this impossible.

"I'm looking for something. Hold on." She goes into a bookstore and comes back out with a copy of " _To Kill a Mockingbird,"_ then writes something in it.  
"I wrote my name and number in it, and tomorrow i'm going to sell it at a friends garage sale. If you find it, call me."

"That's all you're going to give me? We had a great night and I want to meet you again."  
"Follow me." She grabs my hand and pulls me into a hotel. "Go into that elevator, and push a random button. If we go to the same floor, we're meant to be and we can get coffee sometime." I watch as she goes into an elevator, making sure I go into one opposite of her. As the door closes, she tells me her name at last.

"Tris. My name is Tris." Then the door closes.

 **A/N**

 **This is a pilot chapter, if you like it I will continue it. My first priority is Roommates so it will be finished before this story continues. If you do like it, tell me in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tobias POV

 _Tris._ Her name echoes in my mind as the elevator doors close. I blink, remembering what she said. I rush, not wanting to miss her. I randomly pick 6, not wanting to go

to high. The door opens on 3 and in comes a crying kid and his father. They click 5 and I groan inwardly, knowing my chances of seeing her are pretty much zero at this

point. Suddenly the lights go out and the kid screams even louder.

"Haha, looks like we're stuck." How can he be so calm? A few seconds later it turns back on and they finally get out of the elevator. When I finally get to the 6th floor,

no one is there. I sit for a second, thinking that maybe she's having the same trouble I did. I sit for what seems like hours, but is probably just minutes.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" I turn, not really caring at this point.

"Yeah, just waiting for someone." He sighs and sits next to me.

"Join the club. I've been waiting for 10 years. Might as well give up now while you're young." I look over at him, but he looks about as old as I am. He's brown with

short hair and a goofy looking smile, though he looks sad.

"Zeke." he holds out his hand.

"Tobias." Out of nowhere, I tell him the whole story. And surprisingly, he listens. It's nice to talk to someone, and to have them listen back. I'm still bummed about Tris,

but this might help make the pain lessen: A friend. I've never had a real friend before, though I guess there's a first time for everything.

 **Tris POV**

Yeah, I stole his train ticket. And, I might not have had anywhere to go, but I am slightly broke so I lied. Sue me. Thing is, when I saw him something happened.

I can't explain it. I got this vibe from him, the moment I saw him, this...pull. I ignored it, knowing it meant nothing good. My mother told me she felt the same thing

when she first saw my dad, and a few years later he was in prison for spousal abuse. Thing is, when I saw him again, I knew needed to try something. To put it to the

test. I strongly believe in fate, so when I saw him again I knew it meant _something._ I couldn't just let him go. I didn't want to end up like my mother, but I also didn't

want to end up alone. So, I got on the ferris wheel with him, and it ended up being a great experience. I remained mysterious, not wanting to give up too much

information about myself. I must seem like a jerk to him, barely reacting to him, not telling him about myself. I have my father to blame for that. So, after we get off

the ferris wheel, he asks for my number, though we literally just met.

"Give me a dollar." He complies after a second, so I do something I saw in a movie once. I write my number on it, then go to buy something and get the change back. Now I need a book….

"Hey, where are you going?" I turn back around to his blue eyes, which are starting to get annoyed. He's lucky he's cute. I do understand his frustration, I am being kind of rude.

In my defense, I don't even know him.

"I'm looking for something. Hold on." I walk into a book store and look around for a random book, and end up with " _To Kill a Mockingbird."_ After making him write his

number and full name in it, I take it making sure not to open it and decide to sell it at my friends garage sale tomorrow.

Even when I try to ditch him again, he keeps trying. So, I bring him into my favorite hotel and tell him to go into an elevator and push a random number and if we got

to the same floor then i'd meet him for coffee tomorrow. My mother told me she did this, so I decided why not try it for myself. My father may have been abusive, but I

want to prove to myself that not all men are like him. Tobias seems kind enough.

"Tris, my name is Tris." I decide to throw him a bone and tell him my name. I push six because it's my favorite number besides 27. I get there about 30 seconds later,

and after not seeing him I wait. I sit by the door, waiting for him to come through. I know I just met him, but I do like him. He made me laugh and feel comfortable

around men again. I sit for who knows how long. Finally, I give up and leave. I guess it's not meant to be. Well, we still have the book and dollar. Maybe one day i'll find

that dollar and we can meet up. Maybe. Hopefully.

 **A/N**

 **So, that's the end of chapter two. I'm not good at making long chapters, so bear with me. Do you like it so far? I think I do. Make sure to review and**

 **follow and favorite this story for new chapters soon, my exams just ended and i'm on break so hopefully chapters will come more frequently. Cross**

 **your fingers! Bye!**

 **-Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Two Years Later**

Tobias POV

"I can't believe my best friend is getting married," says my friend Zeke, "It seems like it was only yesterday that I found you by that elevator, waiting for that mystery

girl. Now, you're getting married to the women of your dreams! I can safely say that you two are going to be together forever. Everyone, lets give it up for the couple of

the year, Tobias and Lauren!" We all get up and clap as I lean over to kiss my fiance. Lauren and I met about a year ago at a party and we just clicked. Zeke is now my

best friend, and after asking him to be my best man at our wedding, he agreed and here we are at our rehearsal dinner. Lauren is everything I could ever dream of.

She's so sweet and considerate and loves animals and loves to travel. I can't wait to marry her. She's tall with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, she's pretty much every

guys dream.

Tris POV

I can't believe this. How could he do this to me? I should just quit, stupid asshole boss. I walk into my house and throw my bag, ready to explode when I see the

flowers. My anger slowly goes away as curiosity takes its place. The only person I think it could be is my boyfriend Peter, but he has never been romantic. I follow the

petals to my bedroom, which has a box of chocolates next to a little box and a sign. I go to read it, and gasp as it says, "Will you marry me?" I turn around to see him

standing at the door with a ring in his hand. I start crying as I hug him.

"Will you marry me Tris Prior?"

"Yes, of course. I love you Peter." Honestly I don't really like my boyfriend, I just don't want to end up alone. He only really cares about himself. But, it's already done.

No turning back now.

 _Later that day_

"Tris, come in here. Look at this." I walk in to see Peter looking at an old ticket stub I saved.

"What is that?" I grab it and after studying it I realize it's the ticket I got on my way to Navy Pier.

"I found it in that old book you keep in your drawer. Why'd you keep this?" He's always interested to know why I keep some things. Should I tell him about Tobias?

Surprisingly I never really forgot about him. I just got over the fact that I was probably not going to be seeing him again and that was that.

"I kept it because I took it from a guy before he got on the train. I was running late and the line was to long so I walked up front and took this guy's ticket, saying sorry,

and headed to the train." To my surprise he starts laughing, looking at me with a surprised look. I've never seemed daring to Peter, so I get it.

"You took a guys ticket?! That's hilarious! Was he mad?" He's still grinning, I love the attention.

"No, he wasn't actually. I just apologized, he introduced himself and that was that. I got off on my stop and he got off on his." I don't tell him the rest, I don't need him

being paranoid or jealous. I take my ticket back and put it back in my book of memories for another day.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you like this chapter! I know it's kind of short but I like this chapter, and I think this is a good place to stop it. Thank you to the three people who**

 **have reviewed and the many others that have followed and favorited my story. If you have any ideas for new stories please tell them because I like to**

 **write two or more stories at a time. I'm in South America right now btw! I don't live here, it's my first time and i'm having a great time. I'll hopefully**

 **be updating regularly. Ok, bye!**

 **-Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tobias POV

"Tobias, what's this?" I turn around from the stove where i'm cooking dinner to answer Lauren. She's holding up an old ticket, and at first I don't know what it is.

"Not sure, let me see it real quick." I examine it, and realize it's my old ticket from that day I met Tris. They always break a piece off for some weird reason, so I guess I

took one half and she took the other. Does she still have it? "I think it's an old train ticket. Some girl took my ticket, and you know how they tear your ticket in half for

some reason. Well, I kept it because we hung out a little after that incident. That's how I met Zeke. Have I told you that before?" She shakes her head, smiling a little.

"Any reason to be jealous of this mystery girl?" I laugh a little, knowing there was no way I'd ever see Tris again. The thought makes me sad, since I really did like her.

"Yeah, because i'm going to track down a girl I met for a few hours and never saw again. It's been two years, I'm engaged to you, I love you." I kiss her, hoping she

won't look to much into this. Knowing Lauren, she'll forget about her pretty quickly.

"Anyway, pasta will be done in a few minutes." I say turning back to our dinner, though for some reason I can't stop thinking about Tris, wondering where she is right

now, if she's engaged, if she's _married._ I guess I'll never know.

 **Tris POV**

After finding that ticket stub, I have a weird compulsion. I can't explain it, but I want to find out more about Tobias. It must have brought up memories or something,

but all I know is I can't focus on anything else until I do this. I decide to call up my friend, since she's the literal queen of finding out information about anyone.

 _Phone call:_

 _Tris: Hey, Christina?_

 _Christina: What's up_

 _Tris: I need help finding out information about a guy I met a few years ago_

 _Christina: I'll be right over_

 _Call ended_

Well that was easy. About twenty minutes later she arrives, and I make sure Peter is out of the house. She has her fancy computer with her, though I feel mine is

perfectly fine.

"Ok, spill. I need his name, and every detail you can remember about him." As I talk, she furiously types and after a few seconds of trying to figure out what she's

doing, I give up and let her do her magic.

"So, his full name is Tobias Eaton, he lives in Chicago, Illinois. He's 22 and works in electronics." I nod, going through it in my mind. I live in New York, I'm 20, and I

don't work, since Peter said he would provide for both of us.

"How did you find all that out?"

"Facebook, as well as some other tricks. I stalk all my ex boyfriends. I've gotten pretty good over the years." She sounds pretty smug as she says that. It's a true

talent, she should be proud of herself.

"Thanks, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I...I don't know. I'm engaged, I shouldn't be thinking about him." I put my head in my hands, trying to press his image

out of my mind. I feel a hand on my back, and I momentarily feel better.

"What do I do? I can't get married when I know I more feelings for someone else. I know it sounds crazy, that I knew him for like maybe four hours and I've known

Peter for _years._ " Why am I such a mess? "I've kept this hidden for so long, why is it just coming out now?"

"I think we need a vacation." That came out of nowhere. Maybe it really is what I need. "Anywhere except Chicago, ok?" She looks me in the eyes as she says that.

"This trip is going to be about forgetting him. You're going to get married to Peter, who may me an asshole but he loves you. You're going to have a great wedding.

You're going to _forget about Tobias."_ This time, i'm thankful for her bluntness. I feel like I need it. "So, we're going to be going to...where do you want to go?" She turns

to me

"Not sure. I have to ask Peter about all of this. I'll tell you tomorrow, come by at like 2:00." With that, she leaves. Leaving me to go crazy thinking about Tobias.

 **A/N**

 **I wrote this a few days ago, I guess I forgot to finish and post it. Well, Happy New Years Eve! I hope you like this chapter. I think I like it, I don't have**

 **a friend like Christina but I kind of wish I did. My friends are a bit more normal, I guess one of my friends is a little boy crazy but other than that my  
**

 **friends are pretty normal. What do you think of Peter? What about Lauren? Give me some suggestions about where Tris and Christina should go. I was**

 **originally thinking Chicago, maybe she will secretly. Not sure. Well, you tell me and we'll see. Ok, bye!**

 **-Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Tobias POV

After bumping into that girl earlier, I could have sworn I saw Tris. I remember bumping into her, saying sorry and over her shoulder was a short blonde girl, though I

couldn't make out to many of her features. I know it's awful to say since I am getting married, but I still remember everything about Tris. I have her laugh memorized,

her perfect blue green eyes. How short she was, only coming up to my shoulder. How she was so closed off, though she didn't hesitate to tell me something if I asked

her firmly or curiously. Though, before I got a chance to see if she was Tris, Lauren pulls me away to go see some other stores. So, I walk away hand in hand with my

beautiful fiance, not thinking about Tris.

 **Tris POV**

"Hey, who was that you bumped into back there. He looked familiar." She looks at me, a little conflicted. Before saying, "Just some guy and his fiance. Really nice

people." I nod along, not thinking about the fact that he looked just like Tobias.

"Hey! Lets get some gum, I really need some right now." She pulls me into a convenience store, ducking away to grab some gum. A minute later she comes back with a

dollar in her hand saying it's time to go. I sneak a look at the dollar, silently hoping it has his name and number on it, but a closer look proves me wrong. It has nothing

on it, of course. _You're engaged Tris, stop thinking about him. It's time to let him go._ _Easier said than done._

"Tris, I don't know what to do with you. I go shopping when I'm sad, but I know you don't like it. We can't have any more ice cream, we have to _way_ to often to be

healthy. You need to help me help you, please." She looks at me with desperation in her eyes. I close mine, not wanting to see the sadness in hers. I know what I need

to do, but I can't bring myself to say it.

"I need to find him. I need to find him, talk to him and _get some closure._ The way we left things wasn't very good, we didn't even say goodbye. My last words to him

were my name." She doesn't say anything, just nods.

"I think I saw him, that guy I bumped into was named Tobias. He had a fiance Tris… Blue eyes, tall, brown hair, a little scar above his lip." I nod, tears in my eyes. I was

a few feet away from him, and missed him. He's _engaged._ "So, what do we do?" She asks me. I realize we've been standing in the same spot for the past 10 minutes,

looking like we're having a breakdown. After letting Chris know, we move to a bench which makes us look less suspicious.

"So, what are-" We're cut off by a phone ringing. She answers it and starts to look worried as the call goes on. When she hangs up, she tells me her mother is sick and

that she needs to leave early. She offers to let me go with her, to make sure I'm not to alone since Peter never really seems to care about my feelings, but I tell her I'm

staying for a few more days and that I'll be fine.

"Ok, I'll leave tomorrow. I'll miss you, even though it'll only be a few weeks." We hug and get up to go back to the room to sleep since it's getting late.

 **A/N**

 **So, I'm not sure yet but there might only be one more chapter. We'll see, but I already have a plan for the next chapter. I made a plan for the whole**

 **story, but I'm going a little off script at points. Are you guys liking this story? I like writing it. I got the idea on my birthday so it makes this story extra**

 **special. (My birthday is 11-29-01 btw) So, this story may be coming to an end but it's going to be a happy ending (Maybe..) It could be a sad ending,**

 **we'll see. I forgot to tell you, to anyone reading please head over to and check out a writer named WritingIsMyLIfeNow and read her story, because I**

 **really liked it and I think you will to. On this website she's known as TheTrueDivergent, and we've become good friends here so I just wanted to say,**

 **please go read her story. Not sure if she's a girl or a boy, I just always say she so bare with me. So, this A/N has been long...sorry. BYE.**

 **-Bye**

 **PS. I'm about to go on a 19 hour plane ride back to my home in Africa, so PRAY FOR ME. I'll upload this chapter whenever I get wifi, most likely when I**

 **get back home. You never know. EDIT: So I noticed that a lot of people follow and favorite, but they don't review...I appreciate reviews as much as I do follows/favs...so, if you could do all three I'd greatly appreciate it. BYE.**

 **_Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Tris

After a few days of walking around alone, I've decided to go back home to New York since nothing else is here that I need to do. I've given up on the idea of Tobias. He

has a fiance now, and I doubt he even remembers me. I may believe in fate, but I know when to give up. My mother said she met my father in a crazy way, which was

in a car accident. She got in a car accident and the guy who stopped to help her was my father, and she said she just felt something pulling her to him. She must have

hither head pretty hard, because he was the worst husband and father I've ever met. Never home, always drunk, abused my mother and sometimes me. I'm lost in

thought on my way to the hotel to pack and leave tomorrow, when I see someone sitting in front of my door.

"Tris." I gasp, _What is he doing here?_

Tobias POV

That night I call up Zeke. He's still in Chicago, probably fast asleep but I need to talk to him. He works for a tech company, and can get information about anyone he

wants.

 _Call between Zeke and Tobias_

 _Tobias: Zeke, sorry to be calling at this time but I need help. I need to get closure on Tris before I get married in a few weeks, do you think you can find out what she's_

 _been doing? Like if she's married and stuff like that._

 _Zeke: I can try, no guarantees though. I'll call you back in the morning and tell you what I found. SHAUNA ONE SECOND I'M ON THE PHONE WITH TOBIAS. Talk to you_

 _later_ _man, wife is calling._

 _Call ends_

After making sure I wasn't deaf from Zeke screaming in my ear, I reluctantly fall back asleep. We leave for Chicago in the morning, so hopefully he'll call before we

leave. That night I dreamt about meeting Tris again, but this time she actually gave me her phone number and we went on another date, and it was perfect. There was

no secrets, or weird fate games. When I wake up, I know I'm screwed. I'm getting married...I'm getting married, and I'm dreaming about another women.

"Tobias, get up we have to get ready." I look over at Lauren who's brushing her hair. "I almost forgot, I got you a present. I noticed you always look at the same book

whenever we go into a bookstore, so I decided to buy it for you. Think of it as an engagement present. It's in my bag, I didn't have time to wrap it for you." I suck in a

breath, wondering if it's going to be the one she wrote in. What if it is? Would that me a sign?

I go to unwrap it, and it is _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ I've only read it once in high school. I slowly open it, and there it is in clean cursive. _Beatrice Prior,_ 212-649-1032

 **(I** **don't know how long phone numbers usually are, I'm 16 and I've never had a phone. Yes, my life is sad)** I close the book and smile up at Lauren.

"Thanks, I read it once when I was in 9th grade. I'll read it on the plane." I give her a quick kiss when my phone rings. "One second." She nods and continues to brush

her hair.

 _Zeke: Hey, I got some info but not-_

 _Tobias: Zeke, I found the book. Lauren bought it for me, it had her number and full name in it. I'm freaking out, what does this mean?_

 _Zeke: She bought it for you? That is so messed up. There was no way she could have known, but it's still messed up. What are you gonna do?_

 _Tobias: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!_

 _Zeke: Do you want to call her?_

 _Tobias: I don't know...I don't know what I'd say to her, and Lauren... What did you find out. Is she married?_

 _Zeke: I didn't find out much but according to Facebook she's engaged to a guy named Peter Hayes and is getting married in May. She's a 20 year old and lives in New York._

 _Tobias: So she is engaged..ok. So she probably doesn't remember me._

 _Zeke: I think she's actually in San Francisco, I found some pictures of her and another girl in front of that hotel near that huge park that you used to tell me about. Have_

 _you seen her at all since you've been there?_

 _Tobias: I saw someone that looked like her, but I was dragged away before I could be sure. Do you think I should call her?_

 _Zeke: Do what you have to, but make sure you don't do anything that hurts Lauren. She's pretty special, she deserves to be happy._

 _Tobias: You don't think I know that? I've been with her for over two years and I'm putting it all on the line for someone I've known for maybe four hours! I love Lauren,_

 _but something is pulling me towards Tris. I have to go, we're leaving San Fran today. Talk to you later._

 _Zeke: Bye._

 _Call is ended_

As I step out of the bathroom, I see Lauren looking distressed at her phone.

"The flights got delayed because of the weather, I think we're stuck here for at least another day." Is this a sign? Should I call Tris? Should I go to her hotel and meet

her face to face? "Tobias! Hello?" I look up, did she say something?

"Sorry what?"

"I said do you want to go out to eat breakfast since our flight was cancelled. I'm kind of hungry."

"How about I go get you something and bring it back and we can dine in?" She says yes as I walk out the door.

Tris POV

"What are you doing here?" I'm in shock as he walks over to me and hugs me, seeming like he missed me.

"Tris, I'm sorry I've been so rude to you lately, ignoring you and acting like I don't care about you. I've been so stressed with work and the engagement and the

wedding...it's all just gotten crazy. I just needed to see you and apologize and I want to bring you home." I stare at Peter, and I feel sorry for him. He looks so tired in a

crumpled t shirt and jeans. He has sad eyes that are pleading. Pleading for me to say yes, that I'll go home with him. In that moment, I knew what I needed to do.

"Peter...the whole reason I came on this trip was to find myself, and to prepare for a married life. I am so sorry, and I love you, but it's over. I can't marry you." His

face falls, and I suddenly feel awful. After an hour of talking, we hug and he leaves. I feel lighter without him suddenly, but I also feel empty. I'm all alone, I don't have

Christina to hold me and tell me it's going to me ok. I have no one. Not even Tobias.

 **A/N**

 **So, I think it's been a little over a week since I last updated? I'm planning on updating every weekend because school is back and I get busy with**

 **school work. I know that was kind of a sad ending, but I do like to think that I tricked everyone into thinking that Tobias was at the door. Did anyone**

 **think that? Well Peter sucks and I'm glad he's gone. The next chapter** _ **might**_ **be the last chapter, not sure yet. We'll see. I feel so bad for Lauren….she**

 **deserves the best. I'll give her someone at the end, I like her in this story. Well, I finally wrote this chapter! I suck at school and have literally no social**

 **life, but I finished this chapter. Great life accomplishment Grace. Good job. Well, on that sad note bye!**

 **-Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

 **A/N**

 **I thought I'd start with an author's note saying sorry for being gone so long. I know I said I'd update every weekend….but I'm having writer's block and that one shot Amnesia is proving impossible to write. So, we'll see if this ends up being published today (2-14-18)**

Tobias POV

After we eat Lauren starts packing but I'm to stressed to do anything but pace. I pace for what seems like hours but is only minutes. Do I call her or do I forget her and

get married? I look at my phone and find myself typing in her number when I realize what I'm doing and quickly drop the phone. _Call her don't call her call her don't call_

 _her call her don't call her call her don't call her call her don't call hercallherdon'tcallhercallherdon'tcallhercaller…._ It call just gets jumbled up in my head. Finally, I say eff

it and dial the numbers before I know what I'm doing. It rings once, twice, thrice, then... _Sorry, this number is no longer available. Please try again later._

Tris POV

After saying goodbye to Peter, I'm heartbroken. I spend the night alone eating ice cream, watching rom coms and crying. I was with him for two years, and now he's

gone. Of course I'll be sad. I loved him. The next day I wake up to my head in the toilet which is full of vomit, probably from all the ice cream I ate the night before.

Thankfully my flight is today so I can get back to Christina and not fill my soul with bad movies and cheap ice cream. I pack and leave my hotel and get a taxi to the

airport. When I get on the plane, I order myself some wine because I need it and pay with cash since it apparently costs money.

"Here's your change ma'am." She hands me a dollar bill and I'm about to put it in my pocket when I notice some weird writing on it. My eyes tear up and I gasp,

causing the wine lady to flinch in surprise.

' _Tobias Eaton 1 800 455 6446'_

This is that dollar he gave me that night. The dollar I bought a pack on gum with. It made its way to San Francisco from Chicago to this plane that I'm in. Coincidence?

My mother would say it was meant to be. She would tell me to go find him, to be with him. Maybe I can call him and meet up with him, and then talking to him would

get me some closure. So that's what I do. I call him and someone actually picks up.

 _-Hello?_

 _-Hi. Is this Tobias?_

 _-No this is Zeke. Who is this?_

 _-Zeke? I have Tobias' number. Do you have his phone?_

 _-Listen, I'm busy right now. Do you need anything?_

 _-Yes. I want to talk to Tobias. Do you know where he is?_

 _-He's with his fiance right now on vacation. I don't know who you are or how you got this number, but I'm busy._

 _-Please help me? My name is Tris and I met him a few years ago and I just want to talk to him_

 _-I can't help you. Goodbye._

And he hangs up. What did I expect? Tobias to just magically answer and agree to meet up and to fall in love and get married? Yes, but that is completely crazy and

would never happen. I'm going back to New York. I have his phone number and his full name but I still can't contact him. So, I call Christina and talk with her the entire

plane ride. She's my only true friend that I would call at a time like this, and it really helps my mood lighten up. After we land for a 12 hour layover in Chicago, I open

up a newspaper and my heart sinks.

July 16, 1997

Tobias Eaton and Lauren Wells are Getting Married Today in City Hall.

Of course. Just when my mood lightens, the universe says, "Hey, let's make her life even worse. Make the love of her life get married to someone else then shove it in her face." Good job Universe. I'm officially angry and sad.

"Excuse me?"

"WHAT?" I ask crankily to some unsuspecting women. She flinches before asking the time. I shove my watch in her face before walking away. I can't deal with this right

now, I need to go somewhere for a few hours. And I think I know just the place.

Tobias POV

After the extremely long plane ride, which was actually only a few hours, we arrive in cold Chicago though it's the middle of July.

"Ok, when we get there go with your friends and get ready. The wedding starts at 4:00 so that gives us at least 3 hours go get ready hopefully." I love how her face is

so happy and lighten up as she talks, I really don't want to be the one to take it away.

Tris POV

I end up strolling my City Hall on my way to that perfect place, but no one's there. It's empty. The wedding must me over?

"You just missed it." I look up at a janitor who's cleaning up.

"Missed what? Is this where the Eaton Wells wedding went on?" He laughs shaking his head.

"You should have been here. I've never seen so many tears." I never knew Tobias was so emotional? Maybe Lauren cried.

"I can imagine, getting married makes people happy." I turn when I hear him say something.

"He called it off, they didn't even get married. She slapped him and everything." He laughs again turning around, laughing to himself and saying how sad she looked. _He called the wedding off….he didn't marry her…. He's still in Chicago…. And I think I know where he is._

Tobias POV

I make my way around Chicago slowly, my suit still on and my tie loosened around my neck. I kick at pebbles and sticks, reading as I walk. I found a piece of paper in my suit after I broke things off with Lauren. It's from Zeke.

 _Tobias_

 _I didn't want to tell you this, but I got a call from Tris. She somehow got your old number, probably from that dollar you gave her that night. She wanted to talk to you,_

 _and I was so close to giving her your phone number or at least tell her where you were. She wanted to meet up with you to get closure but I hung up on her. When you_

 _cancelled the wedding, I knew I made a mistake. I know you love Lauren, but you clearly love Tris more. I hope I didn't ruin your chances with Tris. That night I met_

 _you you poured out your story to me and you didn't even know me. That night I met you I had just broken up with my girlfriend of two years. I don't think I ever told_

 _you that, and I'm not sure why. As you know I'm now married to Shauna, who I love more than anyone in the world. In a way, I feel like the death of that old_

 _relationship was the start of yours with Tris. I was in that hotel because I was trying to find my ex, but then I saw you and I stopped and talked to you. You stopped me_

 _from making a mistake, so in a way, thank you for leading me to Shauna. Thank you for being my best man at my wedding. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank_

 _you for everything you've ever done for me. I hope you find Tris and I hope you two have a happy ending, but if you don't, I'm sorry._

 _Zeke_

I don't even realize I'm crying until a tear hits the note smudging a few words. Yeah, some of it was a bit of rambling but it still touches my heart. I love that guy. I look

up and see my giant wheel, my ferris wheel at Navy Pier. I close my eyes, imagining Tris next to me smiling and looking at me with skepticism and love. She laughs and

takes my hand and pulls me into the car of my ferris wheel. As we get higher, my heart beats faster from fear and nerves of her being so close. So close at last. My eyes

are still closed when I hear a cough behind me.

"Sorry." The words die in my throat as I see her.

"Tobias." She walks towards me, a smile slowly forming on her lips. She reaches me and hugs me, sinking into my body. I pull back a little to see her face, her perfect

blonde hair and blue eyes catching the light of the ferris wheel perfectly.

"I found you." It's all I can say before I kiss her, and thankfully she doesn't pull away. It's the best kiss I've ever gotten, full of regret and passion and says

everything without any words being spoken. I pull away first, leading her to the cart. She smiles and laughs.

"Just like old times." The door closes and as we rise the wind blows through her long silky hair. I found her at last.

THE END.

 **A/N**

 **You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. I knew what I wanted to happen, but putting it into words was super hard. Did you like it? I don't**

 **expect to get any reviews and at this point I don't care. I loved the ending and as hard as it was I loved writing this story. I have actual papers I need**

 **to be writing and instead I'm writing fanfiction about a movie I love and a book I love. Well whatever this is more fun to write. If you want another**

 **chapter I'll write it you just have to ask. It'll take a while, but I'll make it good. Oh my god Amnesia….that's going to take a long time. Anyone who**

 **wants to help please do. I need** _ **SO**_ **much help with it. Well, I hope you liked this story. If you did, review telling me so because it would really make**

 **this all worth it. Ok, byeeee**

 **-Grace**


End file.
